Ace last lection
by yageni
Summary: Ace se enrrieda con una chica unos días antes de irse de viaje en busca de aventuras, pero no es una chica cualquiera, ella es una marine... ¿Adivinas quién es? CRACK FIC


Los chicos de 17 años no tienen ni la más pálida idea de cómo hacer todo esto, pero soñar no cuesta nada… Además Ace era un tío muy despierto, quizás él sí sabía. XD por eso es mi héroe ¿?

Ace y la chica pertenecen por completo a Oda Eichiro, yo sólo soy una pervertida humilde servidora a la que le gusta escribir pornografía historias ¡Yay!

Disfruten. Y comenten, no sean PUTOS/AS.

—

Ace no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, después de todo su hermanito usaba la habitación de al lado y si bien estaba afuera, esas paredes eran muy delgadas y él podía volver en cualquier momento. Tragó saliva y rogó porque ese no fuera el caso.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó hasta la chica que estaba esperando por él, sentada en el borde de la cama. La semana siguiente Ace partiría para irse de viaje y si bien no hacía mucho que se veían, la muchacha le había pedido de quedarse a dormir esa noche y después de todo, ¿quién era él para decirle que no? Era muy bonita y aunque ella le dijera que tenían la misma edad, él no se hallaba muy convencido. Igual, una oportunidad así no se rechazaba. Porque si bien no sentía que le hubieran faltado mujeres, en el mar la cosa tenía otro color. Más le valía aprovechar mientras pudiese y claro que toda nueva experiencia también era más que bienvenida para sumarla a su pequeño repertorio.

Se sentó junto a ella y quitándose el sombrero le sonrió. Se sorprendió un poco cuando la muchacha prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos. Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y entreabrió la boca para recibir su lengua. Bueno, eso era nuevo, no recordaba que ella fuera tan demostrativa antes. Lo que tampoco recordaba era su nombre, pero bueno, un detalle aquí un detalle allá... quizás tenía que echarle la culpa a su inconsciente. Lo que no se le escapaba era el hecho de que la muchacha era marine, y que él pronto se lanzaría a ser pirata, eso le daba un morbo terrible, quizás por eso mismo estaba ella allí…

Ace no podía creer su suerte, se reclinó hasta quedar acostado, la chica aun sobre él, sus bocas unidas en un beso cada vez más desesperado. Sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, acariciándola, metiéndose apenas por debajo del borde de la musculosa blanca. Tras unos largos, deliciosos minutos comenzaba a sentir los labios adoloridos, pero eso no iba a detenerle. Su miembro estaba ahora dolorosamente despierto y el roce del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo le hacía respirar agitado.

Su boca buscó besarle el cuello. Ese perfume que ella solía usar era dulce y si había algo que le encantaba era una chica que olía bien, casi como si se hubiese bañado hacía unos minutos. Besando y lamiendo ese cuello llegó hasta detrás de una de sus orejas, cuyo lóbulo succionó y lamió hasta el hartazgo. De pronto sintió el olor de sus cabellos. Sí, se había bañado hacía muy poco. Al pasar su mano por entre los mechones notó que los mismos aún tenían un poco de humedad. Hundió su nariz en el pelo de la muchacha, aspirando esa esencia hasta sentir que se mareaba. Aquello le ponía a mil, quizás por eso fue que sus caderas subieron, casi sin que él pudiera pensar mucho en detenerse, su mano aferrándole una nalga, buscando un contacto lo más pleno posible considerando que ambos estaba aún vestidos.

La piel de la chica se erizó, sintió como esta le mordía el hombro ahogando un gemido y luego iba subiendo hasta su cuello, lamiendo y besando, dejando mordidas fuertes pero como podría comprobar después, sin marcarle. Una mano suave y de dedos delgados tomó la suya, colocándola sobre uno de sus pechos. La otra pasó a deslizarse por debajo de la falda, ocupada en acariciar la suave unión de las nalgas, y se quedaría ahí por un rato más. El joven no podía creer su suerte, emocionado se dio cuenta de cuánto le excitaba saberse avanzado, avasallado, porque después de todo era ahora la chica la que llevaba la batuta, y a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario.

De pronto las dos manos de él levantaron la falda de la chica, colándose por debajo de la ropa interior, pero sin quitarle ninguna de las prendas. Tomándola por las nalgas onduló sus caderas un par de veces, aguantando la respiración para luego soltar el aire en ahogados suspiros. La muchacha dejó de morderle y besarle para hacer que se quitara esa camisa amarilla que siempre llevaba abierta.

Ace, ni lento ni perezoso le ayudó, para luego ver, no sin sorpresa como la chica se quitaba la remera blanca sin mangas que traía, y no había nada más debajo de la misma. Unos pechos redondos y turgentes hicieron aparición. Los cubrió casi por completo con ambas manos, los masajeó y luego dejó ir uno para poder acercar su boca al suave pezón. Lo tomó entre sus labios, pasándole la lengua con insistencia, succionando, sintiendo como la chica sobre él movía sus caderas incitándole a seguir.

La muchacha gimió, muy levemente y Ace deseó saber qué la había hecho hacer ese ruido para así poder repetirlo. Buscó el otro pezón, pasándole la lengua repetidas veces, como si esta fuera un látigo, para después lamerlo con la totalidad de la misma y soplar sobre este, logrando que quedase duro de excitación.

Ambas manos buscaron de nuevo acariciar el trasero de la chica, levantando la falda y metiéndose otra vez por debajo de la ropa interior, bajándola bastante, como para dejar ambas nalgas fuera, pero sin quitársela. Sin saberlo, eso que para él era un juego, estaba atizándola al borde de la locura. De golpe la muchacha se levantó de encima de él y se puso de pie a unos pasos.

Ace se mordió los labios. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, vio como ella metía las manos por debajo de la pollera y se quitaba la pequeña prenda íntima. Se la arrojó a la cara como una suerte de desafío. Era de color celeste, y tenía rastros humedad.

Él se mojó los labios, extendió los brazos para bajarle la falda floreada. No necesito mucho esfuerzo, la prenda cayó al piso. La chica quedó completamente desnuda, excepto por unos brazaletes y un colgante, que no se quitó. Tenía el cabello de color rosa, no muy largo, pero se lo recogió en una coleta, quizás a sabiendas de que luego iba a molestarle, al hacerlo Ace notó que también llevaba pequeños aretes. La observó, entre sorprendido y maravillado, sus brazos buscaron rodearle la cintura, le dejó besos en el ombligo, lamidas lascivas mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Una femenina mano en su hombro le obligó a echarse en la cama, y de inmediato ella trepó sobre él hasta que su sexo quedó, sin que Ace pudiera escapar, a centímetros de su cara. Bueno, tampoco era que quisiera huir, sino más bien todo lo opuesto. Con dos dedos buscó separar con delicadeza los labios y así también quitar del camino el escaso vello púbico. Su lengua asomó lenta, esta vez atormentado a la chica adrede, que se limitó a suspirar impaciente y observarle con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Tibia y húmeda buscó primero el clítoris de la muchacha, para luego dibujar círculos alrededor de este, intercalando el contacto, con apenas la punta o con esta totalmente plana contra la suave y sensible zona. Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en ese aroma y en esa sensación tan particular y única, quizás esa fuera la última vez en mucho tiempo que podría hacerle algo así a una mujer, por eso trató de grabar cada momento, cada gemido y cada suspiro... disfrutaba mucho de darle sexo oral a sus amantes, era algo que le excitaba muchísimo, y de hecho, podía sentir su pene cada vez más duro contra la tela de los pantalones, rogando por salir.

Sin dejar esa labor que tanto le agradaba, buscó abrir el cinturón, luego el cierre y los botones. Se le escapó un jadeo de inevitable alivio. La chica notó a qué se debía ese movimiento y esos gestos, su mano le acaricio el miembro, arrancándole otro apagado suspiro. Pero de pronto ella dejó ese placentero contacto y él le sintió temblar contra su boca. La muchacha movió su cuerpo en un gesto casi involuntario, mientras Ace, imaginando que ella estaba muy cerca de venirse, imprimió más velocidad a los movimientos de su hábil lengua. Casi de inmediato le escuchó respirar agitada, la boca entre abierta, las manos cerradas en puños. Un último temblor, casi un espasmo, y la espalda de ella arqueándose levemente hacia atrás...

Con cuidado de no golpearle con sus rodillas, se dejó caer en la cama, agitada y temblando, con una mano cubriéndose el rostro mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

Ace se quitó los pantalones, ropa interior incluida y buscó acomodarse a su lado. De inmediato la mujer le abrazó, yendo al encuentro de sus labios. Le sorprendió sentir la lengua de ella en su boca, la idea de compartir el sabor de la muchacha hizo que su verga goteara pre seminal. La mano de ella, de delgados dedos cobijó su hombría por unos breves segundos, pasando a masturbarle, para después detenerse un poco. Sintió, no sin sorpresa, como ella le guiaba hasta la entrada de su cuerpo. La humedad y el calor tibio que manaba del mismo, llamándole como la serpiente que hipnotiza a sus presas. Ahora todas sus actitudes, sumadas a esta le decían que claramente ella era mucho mayor de lo que le había hecho creer, pero ¿realmente importaba? No, se respondió él mismo, solo para poder permitirse seguir.

Ubicándose frente a frente, ambos yaciendo de costado, ingresó despacio, reprimiendo ese fuego que parecía quemarle, llenándole de un deseo ciego de entrar de golpe y comenzar a penetrarla como si no hubiera nada más en la vida.

Cuando entró por completo se quedó unos escasos segundos quieto. Disfrutando de la particular sensación, el calor y la humedad abrazando su pene por completo. Se movió despacio, tanteando la situación, se sentía tan bien, pero no quería venirse aun. Buscó distraerse un poco, la besó en la boca, en los parpados cerrados, en el cuello. Moviéndose muy lentamente, sus caderas parecían no poder quedarse quietas, buscó acariciar sus pechos, pellizcar suavemente los pezones.

Pero ella parecía tener otros planes, una de sus piernas rodeó las caderas de él, con un movimiento firme y rápido se ubicó encima, quedando ahorcajadas. Se inclinó a besarlo, para luego comenzar a moverse. Era la primera vez que una chica le cabalgaba sin que él tuviera que rogar primero. Una de sus manos se posó en la cintura de la mujer, la otra le acarició la mejilla y fue bajando, pasando por el cuello, los senos, el ombligo. El movimiento de atrás-adelante le complacía, pero no le era suficiente. La tomó de las caderas con ambas manos, imprimiéndole más fuerza al ritmo de ella, tratando de seguirla, irle al encuentro. Pronto su respiración se agitó, podía sentir ese particular calor arremolinándose en la parte baja de su cuerpo, el vaivén cada vez más frenético y un poco errático. No podía más, esa postura no le satisfacía, no le era suficiente. Le rodeó la cintura, abrazándola fuertemente, pegándola a su cuerpo. La chica pronto entendió de qué se trataba y se aferró a él pasando uno de sus brazos por su espalda. Con su mano libre se impulsó para poder quedar encima de ella. Le sintió levantar ambas piernas, las colocó sobre sus hombros. La cama se quejó por el cambio de peso y él se inclinó hasta poder besarla de nuevo, sus caderas impacientes, reanudando el movimiento casi con desesperación. Se sentía muy cerca del orgasmo, la nueva postura le daba una clara visión de su sexo penetrando el de ella, la humedad de su vagina y el rojo de los genitales de ambos... la mano de esa hermosa mujer bajando para acariciar su clítoris mientras con la otra apretaba uno de sus senos terminó por llevarlo al borde. Se retiró justo a tiempo, uno o dos movimientos con su mano y estaba acabando sobre su ombligo, respirando agitado por la nariz, mordiéndose los labios, para ahogar un gemido de gozo. Se aseguró de que no quedara semen por salir y aprovechando que aún seguía duro le hizo colocarse en cuatro y volvió a penetrarla.

El movimiento repetitivo de entra-sale, entra-sale, estaba volviéndola loca de placer y pronto sus caderas fueron al encuentro de las suyas, intentando colaborar en esa deliciosa tarea. El orgasmo que la arremetió fue mucho más intenso que el anterior.

—Hina se viene otra vez, — la voz quebrada por la excitación — Hina va a acabar muy fuerte y muy rico— jadeó, con la voz entrecortada. Era extraño escuchar a una chica –carajo, a cualquiera- que hablara en tercera persona, pero de inmediato la sintió estremecerse otra vez, todo su cuerpo agitándose de placer y gozo, apretándose más y más alrededor de su sexo.

Gimiendo de placer, Hina le sonrió desde la cama, jadeando desde su lugar, la cara casi enterrada en las sabanas, el trasero aun en alto por la postura en cuatro. Apenas estaba recuperándose de ese orgasmo demoledor pero aun así le guió hasta la entrada de su ano.

La futura capitana le colocó allí e hizo presión hasta que le sintió atravesar el primer anillo. Ace no cabía en sí ¿Qué se había ganado? ¿El premio mayor de la lotería? ¿Cuál era el precio a pagar por esos placeres? ¿Una ejecución a manos de la marina con público mundial incluido? Esas no eran cosas para bromear, pero Portgas D. Ace no cabía en sí. Después de todo no era algo de todos los días: conocer a una hermosa mujer y que esta se entregara así en su cama, sin reparos, dudas o tapujos. ¡Apenas si había tenido dos o tres chicas en su corta experiencia!

Entró tomándose su tiempo, despacio y con sumo cuidado, era la primera vez que entraba analmente en una mujer, pero sabía que tenía que tener delicadeza con esa zona.

Finalmente estuvo dentro del todo, y sí él había pensado que la otra sensación era gloriosa había estado equivocado, eso otro no había sido el cielo, sino un preámbulo para aquello que experimentaba en ese mismo momento. Era increíblemente apretado, increíblemente placentero.

Se movió hacia atrás muy despacio, observando con deleite los bordes enrojecidos del ano de Hina, la espalda arqueada, casi felina y el gesto de placer en su cara.

—A Hina le encanta hacerlo con piratas—emitió un gemido apagado a la vez que se movía, yendo al encuentro de su cuerpo, empalándose ella misma en su erección. —A Hina le encanta sentir como su culo se estrecha con la verga de un chico malo.

—Oh Dios— jadeó Ace, él no creía en esas cosas pero si kami-sama o quien fuera ponía a esa mujer de nuevo en su camino se cambiaría de ateo a fiel devoto del templo más cercano.

No sabía si pedirle que se quedara callada, porque de otro modo se vendría, o si incitarla a que le dijera más cosas. Es que en su corta vida, jamás de los jamases le habían hablado así. Ni tan sucio y deliciosamente caliente, y no en tercera persona tampoco… pero ciertamente que él podía hacer un esfuerzo, recordar solo esas chanchas palabras saliendo de esos sensuales labios. Las chicas de su edad eran muy remilgosas todavía como para hacer esas cosas.

Se retiró, hasta que solo el glande quedó dentro, y volvió a entrar hasta hacer tope. El ruido de sus muslos chocando contra los de ella se repitió varias veces. Alentado por los movimientos de las caderas de Hina, que le iban al encuentro, ignoró el ruido de la cama que se quejaba del trato que le estaban dando.

—A Hina le agrada que le jalen del cabello. —la mujer se incorporó apenas un poco y Ace no necesito que se lo explicara con manzanas. Hundió sus dedos por debajo de donde nacía la coleta de caballo, cerca de la nuca y jaló con firmeza, sin ser demasiado brusco. La espalda de ella se arqueó aún más, mientras él seguía penetrándola sin detenerse un segundo, maravillado por las cosas sorprendentes que esa mujer le estaba enseñando.

—Hina necesita que sea más fuerte, más duro.

No supo si se refería al ritmo que llevaban o al cabello entre sus manos, pero hizo lo que pudo con ambos.

—Así pequeño pirata—la voz interrumpida por el movimiento de las embestidas —Hina quiere sentir como acabas dentro.

Eso ya era más de lo que el joven podía soportar. Le soltó el cabello y puso ambas manos sobre su cadera, imprimiéndole fuerza y velocidad sin cortesías.

—Hina acaba —jadeó esta, casi sin aliento—Hina no puede más — se inclinó hacia adelante en el colchón, su cuerpo estremeciéndose involuntariamente con las oleadas de placer.

Él era el que no podía más, ese culo apretado, esa boca sensual diciéndole groserías, se vino dentro de ella, derramándose muy profundamente, su pene latiendo como un corazón en el cálido interior de la mujer. Se quedó quieto durante unos largos segundos, inclinado sobre la espalda de ella, su frente apoyada en la curva de la cintura, respirando ruidosamente.

Jadeando se retiró despacio, viendo con deleite como su semen escurría hacia afuera y se deslizaba por la parte interna de los muslos de ella. Esa imagen iba a serle de compañía en muchas noches solitarias en alta mar. Bah que imagen, toda la puta noche era material digno de una película porno. Agotado se dejó caer en la cama, de cara a él Hina le sonreía mientras le quitaba con la mano algunos cabellos pegados por la transpiración de la frente.

—Hina sabe que vas a ser un excelente pirata.

Él le sonrió agotado, esa mujer estaba loca, pero sí, eso tenía que concedérselo, él iba a ser un excelente pirata. Se acurrucó junto a ella y busco tapar sus cuerpos con una cobija de verano.

Al día siguiente despertó solo, el sueño de todo tío que se precie. Ser usado en una sesión de sexo delicioso y salvaje y luego ser abandonado sin incomodas despedidas, ni hablar de los todavía más incómodos silencios.

Dio vueltas en la cama, feliz con los recuerdos de esa madrugada, cuando sintió que algo se le clavaba en la cadera. Se levantó y manoteó, buscando qué podría ser. Era un brazalete, rojo y blanco/ Era un brazalete de cuero, con un pequeño globo de vidrio. Parecía una brújula. Qué suerte que el vidrio no se hubiera roto.

Sonrió mientras la ponía en su muñeca derecha. Intentó volver a dormirse, afuera el sol no estaba muy alto y la cama estaba cómoda y calentita. Poco le duro la tranquilidad.

Alguien golpeaba a su puerta, Luffy seguramente. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. No quería dejarle entrar, pero de pronto se acordó de todo el ruido que había terminado haciendo con la muchacha y se preguntó si acaso su hermano menor habría escuchado algo. Raro sería que no, pero de un modo u otro iba a tener que dejarle pasar, especialmente porque ahora golpeaba a la puerta como si fuera a tirarla abajo.

—Basta Luffy— se levantó tapándose con la sabana y abrió la puerta. De golpe se vio empujado por su hermano hacia la cama, cayendo ruidosamente sobre esta, el ruidoso Luffy abrazándolo por la cintura, riéndose.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —su hermano mayor le miró enojado, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de no perder la sabana que le cubría.

La risa del menor solo lograba intranquilizarlo más y más.

—Anoche fui un buen chico y presté mucha atención.

Ace le miró sin entender.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablado?

—Ace dijo ayer, que por la noche me daría una lección sobre sexo antes de irse, entonces yo preste mucha atención y no me perdí detalle.

El mayor enrojeció como un tomate. Había olvidado que le había prometido a su hermano explicarle algunas cosas.

—¿Nos espiaste?

Esa risa era, claramente un sí. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos. Trato de verle el lado amable al asunto; al menos se había evitado una muy embarazosa charla.

—Pero sabes, hay algo que no entendí.

O no.

—

Si llegaron hasta acá, comenten, no sean FORROS/AS.

Por cierto, algunas mujeres tiene la suerte de experimentar orgasmos mientras son penetradas analmente, esto no aplica ni a todas y ni siquiera a la mayoría de la población femenina, tristemente. También está el hecho de que se necesita mucha frecuencia en los actos de sexo anal para que el esfínter pueda ser penetrado sin dilatación o lubricación previa, les recomiendo que NI lo intenten sin preguntarle a su pareja antes.

Gracias, muchas gracias ¿?


End file.
